Hope Stelar
Hope Stelar, known as Akane Hoshikawa (星河あかね) in Japan, is a major supporting protagonist and Geo Stelar's mother in the Mega Man Star Force series. In both the game and anime, she wishes for Geo to return to school, but respects his wishes to remain at home after the disappearance of her husband, Kelvin Stelar. She plays a more major role in Mega Man Star Force 3. She was voiced by Michelle Ruff in the English version and voiced by Akiko Kimura in the Japanese version. History Background Hope Stelar works outside of her home at a part-time job for most of the game. Since the disappearance of her husband, she has been trying to be more outgoing and showing a positive spirit. She also tries encouraging Geo to go back to school, but lets him take his time. Mega Man Star Force On one particularly rough day for Geo, she goes on a shopping trip to Time Square, but was caught in the middle of a Jammerattack, and was knocked unconscious. After Geo resolved the situation, Hope could not recall what had happened. After the games credits roll, Hope is very proud of Geo defeating Andromeda, and wishes her husband could see him now. Mega Man Star Force 3 Hope Stelar continues to be proud of Geo and his accomplishments, but she is still unaware of Geo being Mega Man. Even though she worries about him, she knows Omega-Xis is keeping an eye on him. Both Hope and Geo have a few serious moments, though. When Geo asks where he can find Aaron Boreal, she mentions seeing him recently at Alohaha. She doesn't want Geo to get involved in anything bad, and tells him to leave the Satella Police to solve matters. Geo lies to her that he's just going out for a bit, and goes to Alohaha anyway. Another moment of tension arises when Geo left school abruptly to investigate a wave of out of control Wizards at Spica Mall, and when he gets back home, Hope confronted him, receiving a call from Mitch Shepar (Geo's teacher), demanding why he skipped school. Omega-Xis partially lies and tells her the Noisewas getting really bad, so Geo brought him somewhere safe. She accepts it, but she tells Geo that he's the only one she has, since his father was lost in space, and she couldn't bear to lose her boy. She met up with Geo at the school roof toward the end of the game, where she found out about Geo, and how he was going to space to stop Meteor G. She found out through Heartless, who she seems to know. By the end of the game, Hope is seen at home, cooking meals for herself and Geo, when she is shocked and overjoyed to see her husband, Kelvin, at long last. Mega Man Star Force (anime) The anime reduces the time since Kelvin's disappearance from three years to three months. Because of this change, the impact of Kelvin's disappearance is greatly diminished. In the anime, Hope is shown to be a great lover of television, and to Geo's distaste, likes to order things via television. One time, when the mail system was damaged and MegaMan went to deliver the items, one of the packages was a cooking item that Hope ordered. She is shown to have a love of cooking as well, though Geo only partially likes some of what she cooks. Hope is also a bit of a tease with others, especially her son, on occasion teasing him about his female friends. She always comments about how Sonia and Luna look cute or which of the two Geo likes better, which embarrasses Geo to no end. Shooting Star Rockman Tribe Also, since her first meeting with MegaMan, she thought of MegaMan as a delivery boy. Since Lyra Note looked similar to MegaMan, Hope thought of Lyra Note as a delivery girl. Hope was kidnapped by Hyde, as Hyde discovered that MegaMan's real identity was Geo Stelar and Hope was Geo's mother. This gave Hyde the advantage in battle as he was able to beat both MegaMan and Lyra Note by simply using Hope as a shield. Personality In the games she has a mostly ignored part-time job. While she has small flashes of insight into Geo's secret life, she still comes across as selfish when she tries to insist Geo stay out of harm's way. She lets this go in the third game after finding out about Geo being Mega Man. In the anime, Hope will tease Geo about the girls in his life. At one point in the first season, Hope asks Geo if he likes Sonia Sky. He denies this quite strongly. Then, from a flash of inspiration, she asks if he likes Luna Platz, which steams him up enough to make him leave, suffering both teasing from Hope and Omega-Xis. She and Luna have a solid friendship with each other in the anime, starting when she teaches Luna how to cook. She also has a strong sense of mischief and isn't above letting life be difficult for her son. She stops short of outright antics, however; she prefers to simply let them happen on their own. Hope has a couple of cooking moments in the anime, primarily receiving her mail-order saucepan and teaching Luna how to cook. Navigation Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Supporters Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Protectors Category:Hope Bringer Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mentor Category:Insecure Category:Voice of Reason Category:Animal Kindness Category:Comic Relief Category:Damsels Category:Victims Category:Wise Category:Friend of a Villain Category:In Love Category:Selfless Category:Sophisticated Category:Sympathetic Category:Non-Action Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Nurturer Category:Poor Category:Inconclusive